Yu Yan
Yu Yan is the spiritual god of fire and a member of the human tribe.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try Her past is mysterious as she was not born in the Tiny World, but rather landed on it from a meteor.【TDG】Chapter 200 – Backer During the battle with the demon beast tribe's spiritual gods her physical body was destroyed and her Divine Spark was scattered. Because her very essence is merged with the law of fire, she did not die and has spent tens of thousands of years reforming her divine spark in the Black Spring.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try Appearance and Personality As befitting the title of goddess, she is a stunningly beautiful woman, even in her tiny form. She is extremely knowledgeable, especially about cultivation, however she has also spent the majority of time trapped in the black spring with little human interaction. She also has a very calm and patient demeanor and is rarely angered. She has a curvaceous and voluptuous body with big breasts Plot Alternate Life Since Nie Li did not have the knowledge to open the inscription patterns guarding her, she most likely remained in the black spring slowly reforming her divine spark and body. Current Life Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li opened up the ancient inscription patterns that protected the black spring and her soul. She is curious about his calm acceptance of her and the knowledge she shares. He was the first person that she has seen in all this time, so she offers to teach him how to cultivate one of the laws of the spiritual gods that have been destroyed. She warns him that comprehending the power of law is very difficult and can take decades. Despite this, he still asks to learn the most powerful available law.【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try :The first step towards cultivating the power of law is to strengthen the body. She allows Nie Li to enter the Black Spring water that is infused with her divine spark and the Power of Law. She can see that Nie Li is not an ordinary person and believes that he is linked to the Time and Space spiritual god. A normal person would not be able to last even a minute in the black spring water, yet surprisingly Nie Li cultivates endlessly. She was shocked and worried, as the amount of law he absorbed was enough to make a legend rank expert explode.【TDG】Chapter 197 – Divine Body :While in the black spring he discovers her reforming divine spark and body and starts to investigate them. She is slightly angered but can not stop him with her current power. He even goes so far as to touch her body. This upset her greatly, however she can see that Nie Li did not mean any harm, so she decided to let it go. When he touched her she could feel a striking power greater then that of a spiritual god and wonders if Nie Li could be connected to the World Creator.【TDG】Chapter 198 – Sensing the Laws The Power of Law: :After he leaves the water Nie Li tells Yu Yan that he knows a way to help he reconstruct her body, but she does not believe him and instead encourages him to try to sense the law of light. In all rights, this should be very difficult, but Nie Li proves to be extremely sensitive to the power of law and can easily sense and comprehend it. Once again shocking Yu Yan and surpassing all her experiences and knowledge.【TDG】Chapter 199 – A trace :He almost immediately shows great control over the law of light, he then further surpassed her imagination by then gaining control over the equally powerful law of darkness. This was all too much for her and made her question her own abilities. It had taken her decades to reach the level that Nie Li displayed in such a short time, and she had never heard of someone that could control two laws.【TDG】Chapter 199 – A trace Yu Yan's Divine Body: :After watching Nie Li's striking rise in power over twenty days, Yu Yan accepted that his comprehension of the power of law was greater then her own. She began to believe that he really might be able to help her reconstruct her divine body. He explains that the fundamental part of laws are inscription patterns and that he can reconstruct the inscription pattern in her body and it will naturally start to grow stronger. However the power of law is drawn from the surroundings, without leaving the Black Spring it will be hard for her to continue to cultivate her power. After she agrees, Nie Li is able to reform the fire inscription patterns within her body and her soul is able to integrate with it.【TDG】Chapter 200 – Backer Demon Beast Guards: :Using inscription patterns for the law of fire Nie Li constructs a fake aura to mimic Yu Yan, he then uses his law of darkness to hide her true aura while she hides in his sleeve. In this was Nie Li was able to smuggle Yu Yan past the legend rank demon beasts that stand guard over her in the abyss of the Black Spring. They then immediately leave the Heavenly Fate Plateau in order to put some distance between them and the legend rank demon beasts.【TDG】Chapter 201 – Dreamcloud World Dreamcloud World: :Yu Yan tells Nie Li about the subsidiary realms that the human tribes are held up in. The largest and safest is the Dreamcloud World. In order to open a teleportation array to it, she tells him that they need Dreamcloud Rocks. Her interspatial ring has some, but it was hidden tens of thousands of miles away. Into the Nether Realm Arc The Master of Nether: :After entering the Nether Realm, she is amazed at the strength a power of the law of nether. the Nether Spiritual God was an extremely mysterious and strong Spiritual God in the past and he has apparently grown even stronger. Though he is from one of the other races and stays neutral in the war between the human and demon beast tribe she still must be very cautious while in his territory.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm Yu Yan's cultivation: :While in the Nether Realm, Yu Yan hid and focused on gathering the law of fire.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Nie Li's friends: :After returning to Glory City, Nie Li introduces her to them. Yu Yan tries to be welcoming to them and invites them to call her sister Yu Yan.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess However she is also quick to warn Lu Piao of her power when he foolishly attempts to touch her and then thinks profane thoughts.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique Nie Li: :After they leave Nie Li explains about the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique that he is planning on using. She understands his need to gather strength quickly and offers to support him. she is further amazed by his creative use of Dragon’s Soul Stones to make Draconic Bombs :During Nie Li's cultivation in the array, the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword reacts. Yu Yan is shocked to see the legendary sword of the Thunder Spiritual God that was lost when his divine spark was shattered. The profound effect that the sword has on the array also worries her and she considers pulling Nie Li and his friends from it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Nie Li: :Yu Yan is shocked when Nie Li brings out the mysterious space-time demon beast egg. She can feel a mysterious and powerful aura from it and gives her an uneasy feeling. She is worried when Nie Li insists on trying to hatch it.【TDG】Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg He starts to inject the power of law into the egg, but he does not have enough.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position Ye Yan: :When Ye Yan shows up to tell Nie Li about the competition to find the Master of Nether's disciple he is dismissive of Yu Yan. This annoys her and Nie Li quickly explains who she is to him.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position :He goes on to tell Nie Li that not only will this competition delay the Wugui Family from attacking in the near future, but it is also a huge opportunity for him. He has great potential and would be a good candidate to become the disciple. The disciple would inherit all of the Nether Realm and could guarantee Glory City's safety. Nie Li agrees and decides to gather his friends to go with him. Yu Yan also says that she will go. Dian Jian: :When Duan Jian requests to go first to the Abyss Prison Realm to get his revenge, Yu Yan follows along. She is there during the fight and sees Duan Jian advance to legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 218 – Vengeance Mysterious Old Man: :During the fight both Nie Li and Yu Yan can feel an extremely powerful aura. This greatly worries her and she warns Nie Li to be careful. Luqian Sha: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that have spent the last 10,000 years guarding over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. After finally finding her they plan to killing her. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :Yu Yan uses her law of fire to create a fire wall to protect Nie Li, but she still has not recovered her former strength. During the fight she uses her attacks in coordination with Nie Li. However, after transforming into his Scarlet Shark form, Lugian Sha was able to capture her. Nie Li then attacks with two Draconic Bombs, destroying Luqian Sha's right arm and allowing Yu Yan to escape. While he was still stunned, Nie Li then finished him off with six more Draconic Bombs.【TDG】Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl Luqian Mo: :In anger, Luqian Mo transforms into his Ghastly Chameleon form, which resembles a lizard man covered in spikes, and charges at Nie Li. He is able to avoid Nie Li's Yin Yang blasts and spits a net of venom at him. Nie Li then switches to his Shadow Devil and uses void form to escape. Duan Jian and Yu Yan then engage Luqian Mo until Nie Li once again starts to throw Draconic Bombs. :Luqian Mo was able to continuously dodge them, so Nie Li also threw some fakes. After figuring out some were fakes, Luqian Mo was more lax and was gravely injured by a real one. Once injured, it was impossible for him to continue dodging, and he was killed after being hit by a few more. Afterwards Nie Li and Yu Yan explained that the two had been after her and she apologized for endangering the group. Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Nie Li: :Lu Piao then tells Nie Li that he heard about other young cultivators going into the first layer of the deathlands looking for Spiritual Origin Fruits. After learning from Yu Yan how beneficial the fruit would be for their cultivation Nie Li decides that they are going to head into the first layer themselves.【TDG】Chapter 224 –Spiritual Origin Fruit? However, shortly into the trip they get separated from each other by Fog of Misleading.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon Fallen Companions: :While separated from Nie Li and the rest, she searched the old battlefield for the remains of humans that died fighting the demon beasts and gave them a proper burial. She also happened upon a Soul Mirror, since she had no use for it, she gave it to Nie Li after meeting back up with him. After finding the rest of Nie Li's friends, they returned to the Jade Seal Family's camp at the entrance of the deathlands.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Nie Li: :Once again Yu Yan is hiding in Nie Li's sleeve. When the door to the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands opens,she warns Nie Li to hide his talent during the test. Since it is unclear who is friend and who is foe, it would be best to only show enough skill to be chosen as a disciple. Yu Yan does not participate in the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection, but occasionally gives Nie Li advice, such as with the run in with the Celestial Qilin. :While moving higher in the Black Infernal Tower during the second test, Nie Li asks Yu Yan about the history of the tower. she tells him about how two great experts fought over the treasured tower in the distant past. After one of them was killed and the other one injured the tower was left here and formed the Flaming Wastelands. Yu Yan's Cultivation: :While in the Black Infernal Tower Yu Yan's cultivation advances naturally as she absorbs the black flames. Because of this, she feels no pressure by rising higher in the tower and is able to continue up to the higher floors with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation Demon Lord: :Once Nie Li reached the fifth floor he was attacked by the Demon Lord, who immediately merging with his Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend. Within a few attacks, it was clear that Nie Li was being overpowered. In order to protect him from the Demon Lord's "Prison of Ten Thousand Souls," Yu Yan had to revel herself and act. However, at that moment the Demon Lord declared that he was only probing Nie Li's strength and he would not kill him at this time.【TDG】Chapter 249 – Probe Because of the hostility between them, it was impossible for either the Demon Lord or Nie Li to stay on the same floor and reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation, as they were too guarded against each other, so the Demon Lord continued up to the sixth floor.【TDG】Chapter 250 – Zhu Long Jindan: :As Nie Li approached the Anatta Mental State again the demon beast egg that Nie Li carries started to react. Yu Yan also felt the overwhelming killing intent and blood lust that surround the egg, however she also found little duck-like creature very cute. However, when she got close it bit into and began to eat her dress which was made out of law energy. Nie Li explains that the creature appears to eat energy, which is confirmed when it then inhales all of the powerful black flames from the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower. He then named it Jindan, which thought was an odd name.【TDG】Chapter 251 – Jindan Kong Yan: :Since the flames were gone on this floor, Nie Li, Yu Yan, and Jin Dan moved up to the 6th floor. The entire floor had some-type of illusion, giving the impression that it was an infinite space. There was a threatening pressure in the darkness, but Nie Li just focused on cultivating soon reached the Anatta Mental Sate. While he focused on that, Yu Yan was able to naturally absorb the flames so she vigilantly watched over him.【TDG】Chapter 252 – Soul :She was very worried when his soul force and law energies suddenly went into chaos and she drew close to try to discover what was wrong, only to be suddenly possessed by the damaged soul of Kong Yan. Even though she was able to fight him off, her soul was still partly shattered and weaker then what it was in the past. This allowed Kong Yan to successfully reach her soul realm and begin to devour what was left of her soul, causing her great pain. As she neared death, her long forgotten human memories started to resurface. Just as she was about to lose her soul completely, a powerful golden flame ignited in her soul. These are her "Flames of Life" which then burned Kong Yan's soul to nothingness. After recalling her lost memories, Yu Yan's heart was slightly changed. She seemed to recover some of her human emotions. She also realized that she was not originally from this world and wished to discover her own true origin.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether: :After the test ended, Yu Yan was teleported to the ninth layer along with Nie Li and everyone else. she was amazed to find that there was actually seven experts at the level of spiritual gods in the Nether Realm. She listened in as the Lord of Nether explained that Nie Li and the others had been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Nie Li: :Before heading back to Glory City to say goodbye, Nie Li asked for everyone to go with him to the Endless Desert in search of the Desert Palace. After entering the desert, both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun becomes lost in thought. Suddenly, with no explanation, Ye Ziyun slaps Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 255 – Previous and Present Lives :The group continues to search for the mysterious Desert Palace for many days and even question if it really exists. Nie Li then enters a profound trance-like state which leads them to some ancient ruins that had long since been destroyed. Nie Li seemed to be confused and started to walk among the ruins when he suddenly fell unconscious. The group then returns to Glory City where Nie Li remained in a coma for about a month. During this time, either Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er remained at his side continuously, watching over him and trying to help him recover.【TDG】Chapter 256 – Desert Palace As soon as Nie Li regained conscious, Yu Yan rushed over to see him and was relieved to find that he was alright.【TDG】Chapter 257 – Enemy Attack? Demon Lord: :Suddenly, the loud sounds of a nearby fight drew their attention. They found the Demon Lord attacking Ye Mo, destroying many of the buildings in the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 258 – Hostage Yu Yan joined Nie Li, Ye Zong, and the others in supporting Ye Mo in suppressing the Demon Lord. However, after Nie Li started to attack with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord felt danger and changed his tactics. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage Ye Zong: :They were only able to helplessly watch as Ye Zong bravely continued to strike out at the Demon Lord, only to have his right arm brutally ripped off. The Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. However, the Demon Lord then pierced through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but allowed him to cause heavy damages to the Demon Lord as well.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage :Yu Yan then watched as Nie Li executed a secret technique that quickly raised his strength and struck out at the Demon Lord. Everyone hastily moved out of the way as wave after wave of terrifying lightning energy struck the Demon Lord, destroying his arms, legs, and even his head. However, his life was saved by a Draconic Ruins Realm artifact armor as he quickly flew away. Afterward, the whole of Glory City grieved at the loss of their City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Yu Yan's Cultivation: :After another month, Nie Li and the others headed back to the Nether World and entered the portal to the Draconic Ruins Realm. Yu Yan traveled with Nie Li and arrived at the Divine Feathers Sect. Once they had entered Xiao Yu's private courtyard, Yu Yan flew out of his sleeve and began to cultivate Heavenly Energy. Whereas before, she was one of the few powerful beings in the Tiny World, in the Draconic Ruins Realm she was considered very weak. Since her existence is unique, Nie Li can do little to help her cultivation and it is up to her to figure out how to absorb this new energy.【TDG】Chapter 268 - Ying’er Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li: :Since Yu Yan found that it was more productive to continue cultivating while traveling around in Nie Lie's sleeve she went with him on the first day of class. She was also there when he diagnosed Gu Lan and received the five hundred spiritual stones. When they got back to his room he gave a portion of those stones to Yu Yan to assist in her cultivation. After thanking him she gave him a small kiss on the cheek she began cultivating. Since her human emotions returned, her actions have shown that Nie Li has become someone special to her.【TDG】Chapter 275 – Soul Brand Yu Yan's Cultivation: :As she continued to cultivate and drawn in Heaven;y Energy, she began to form her first Fate Soul. Though hers was slightly different from others, as it took the form of golden flames, similar to the flames that had protected her soul before.【TDG】Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Yu Yan's Cultivation: :Yu Yan manages to break into the Heavenly Fate Realm before Nie Li, however it seems slightly different from normal as intense golden flames surround her body.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect Supporting Allies Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li asked Yu Yan and Xiao Ning'er to protect him while he attempted to break the Inscription Patterns on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and make sure he was not disturbed. Yu Yan agreed and watched over him in the room.【TDG】Chapter 321 – Counterfeit After binding the painting to his bloodline Nie Li showed Yu Yan the separate realm inside. Since this place was ideal for cultivation Nie Li decided that both, Yu Yan and Jindan should stay inside the painting. After experiencing the strong atmosphere of Heavenly energy, Yu Yan readily agreed.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute Becoming the Sect Master Arc Yu Yan's Cultivation: :For the better part of a year Yu Yan has stayed inside the painting and focused all of her efforts on cultivation along with Xiao Yu, Jindan, and the Sky Origin Divine Clan members. During this time she underwent three mystical transformations, and had already reach 3 stage Martial Ancestor Realm. The Divine Feathers Sect's Rise Arc Nie Li: :Yu Yan suddenly had a break through during her cultivation and was able to remember her past. She informs Nie Li that she wants to break through the seal on the Tiny World so that they can find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book before the Sage Emperor does. In order to do that she tells him that she needs the Godslayer Artifact, the Myriad Ancestor Sword. However, the sword has long been separated into seven pieces held by the six divine sects and the Ancestral God Land.【TDG】Chapter 450 – Godslayer Artifact Abilities and Equipment Category:Historical Figure Category:Spiritual God